This invention relates to a steam generator for nuclear power plants and more particularly to a recirculating steam generator having a superheat portion disposed therein.
A counterflow steam generator having a boiling portion and a superheating portion offers a wide range of operating conditions and in particular improved partial-load operation by varying the pressure and water level within the steam generator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,179; 3,385,268 and 3,447,509 show straight tube steam generators of the oncethrough design with a superheater section, but do not provide recirculation in the boiling portion of the steam generator.